Ignatie Teoforul
de Antiohia]] Sfântul sfinţitul mucenic Ignatie Teoforul a fost al treilea episcop al Antiohiei Sinaxarul din Minei în consideră al doilea episcop al Antiohiei, deoarece adesea apostolii nu sunt consideraţi ca episcopi, ci au un statut particular, oarecum superior celui de episcop (ei sunt cei care instalează primii episcopi). (în Syria), după Apostolul Petru şi Evod (prăznuit la 7 septembrie), căruia i-a urmat în scaun pe la anul 68. A murit în anul 107 în timpul unei persecuţii împotriva creştinilor din vremea împăratului Traian. Prăznuirea lui principală este la 20 decembrie, iar la 29 ianuarie se face pomenire, în calendarul ortodox, de aducerea moaştelor sale de la Roma la Antiohia. Teofor Există două ipoteze prinvind numirea de "Teoforul", care poate însemna atât "purtătorul de Dumnezeu" cât şi "cel purtat de Dumnezeu": #Unii spun că sfântul Ignatie a fost numit de creştinii din vremea sa deja ca "purtător de Dumnezeu" din cauza harului cu care Dumnezeu l-a înzestrat, cum se poate vedea şi din scrierile sale. #Alţii spun că Sfântul Ignatie a fost copilul pe care l-a apucat de mână Stăpânul Hristos şi l-a luat în braţe şi a zis: "De nu se va smeri cineva pe sine ca pruncul acesta, nu va intra în împărăţia cerurilor"; şi: "Cel ce va primi pe un prunc ca acesta în numele Meu, pe Mine Mă primeşte". De aceea a fost numit purtător de Dumnezeu. Viaţa şi mucenicia Sfântul mucenic Ignatie a fost urmaş direct al apostolilor, a fost al doilea episcop / patriarh al Antiohiei, după Evod (+68, unul din cei 70 de apostoli). A fost ucenic al sfântului apostol Petru şi, împreună cu sfântul Policarp, episcop de Smirna, al sfântului apostol şi evanghelist Ioan, cuvântătorul de Dumnezeu. Când împăratul Traian a trecut prin Antiohia împotriva parţilor, Sfântul Ignatie a fost adus înaintea lui. Împăratul l-a cercetat îndelung şi a văzut că nu poate fi întors de la credinţa în Iisus Hristos. De aceea a fost chinuit şi în felurite chipuri; dar arătându-se mai tare decât chinurile, a fost trimis legat la Roma, păzit de zece ostaşi, ca să fie dat mâncare fiarelor sălbatice. În drum spre Roma, a întărit Bisericile din cetăţile prin care trecea şi se ruga să fie mâncat de fiare, "ca să ajung, spunea el, pâine curată lui Dumnezeu". În Roma a fost aruncat în stadion şi a fost sfâşiat de leii sloboziţi asupra lui, de i-au rămas numai oasele cele mari. Pe acestea le-au adunat creştinii şi le-au dus în Antiohia, dându-le fraţilor, ca un dar dorit. Aceştia le-au aşezat cu toată cinstea aceste sfinte moaşte în pământ. Biserica prăznuieşte cu bucurie sărbătoarea Aducerii moaştelor sfântului Ignatie Teoforul la 29 ianuarie. Posteritatea Cele şapte scrisori care au rămas de la sfântul Ignatie l-au făcut să fie considerat ca cel mai important dintre Părinţii apostolici. Pe Sfântul Ignatie l-a cinstit cu un cuvânt de laudă şi cel între sfinţi părintele nostru Ioan Gură de Aur. Scrierile De la sfântul Ignatie au rămas 7 scrisori, de o deosebită importanţă. Acestea au fost traduse şi publicate în limba română de către preotul profesor universitar Dumitru Fecioru, în volumul: Scrierile Părinţilor apostolici, traducere, note şi indice de Pr. Dumitru Fecioru, Editura Institutului Biblic şi de Misiune al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române, Bucureşti, 1979, colecţia "Părinţi şi scriitori bisericeşti (PSB) 1" (reeditat de EIBMBOR de mai multe ori): * Sf. Ignatie Teoforul - Epistola către Efeseni * Sf. Ignatie Teoforul - Epistola către Magnezieni * Sf. Ignatie Teoforul - Epistola către Tralieni * Sf. Ignatie Teoforul - Epistola către Romani * Sf. Ignatie Teoforul - Epistola către Filadelfieni * Sf. Ignatie Teoforul - Epistola către Smirneni * Sf. Ignatie Teoforul - Epistola către Sfântul Policarp al Smirnei Scrisorile către comunităţile din Efes, Magnesia, Tralles şi Roma le-a scris din Smirna, când era dus sub gardă spre Roma. Apoi, din Troa, a scris Bisericilor din Filadelfia şi Smirna, şi lui Policarp al Smirnei. Ignatie introduce în circulaţie noţiuni de bază ale vocabularului teologic: "Dumnezeu întrupat" (Către Efeseni 7, 2), "Dumnezeu-Hristos" (Către Smirneni 10, 1), "creştinătate", "Biserica universală" ("Unde este Hristos, acolo este Biserica universală/sobornicească" - Către Smirneni 8, 2), "leacul nemuririi" (i.e. Euharistia - Către Efeseni 20, 2). Aceste scrisori s-au dovedit a fi influente în dezvoltarea teologiei creștine, întrucât numărul de scrieri din această perioadă a istoriei Bisericii este foarte mic. În mod evident, acestea au fost scrise în mare grabă și fără o planificare prealabilă, cu propoziții nedelimitate și o succedare neordonată a gândurilor. Ignatie este primul scriitor creștin cunoscut care insistă mult asupra principiului existenței unui singur episcop în fiecare oraș, asistat de presbiteri (preoți) și diaconi. Scrierile mai timpurii vorbesc fie de episcopi, fie de presbiteri și lasă impresia că ar fie existat mai mult de un episcop în fiecare comunitate. Ignatie insistă și pe valoarea Euharistiei, numită "leac spre nemurire". Pentru cititorul modern poate părea bizară dorința sa de a avea o mucenicie sângeroasă, lucru exprimat de el uneori foarte plastic în scrierile sale. Dar studierea atentă a dimensiunii soteriologice a scrierilor sale arată că el privește mântuirea ca izbăvire de puterea și frica morții. Astfel că pentru el a încerca să fugă de mucenicie ar echivala cu reîntoarcerea sub frica și puterea morții. Astăzi se crede că doar versiunile mai scurte ale celor șapte scrisori sunt într-adevăr scrieri ale Sf. Ignatie. Se crede că versiunile mai lungi cuprind adăugiri datând din secolul al V-lea, scrise pentru a-l înscrie - postum - pe Sf. Ignatie ca martor în unele dispute teologice din acea perioadă. Se consideră că alte scrisori care i-au fost atribuite, ca și istorisirea martiriului său de către un martor ocular sunt simple falsuri datând din aceeași perioadă. Citate extrase "As a pilot calls on winds and a storm-tossed mariner looks homeward, so the times call on you to win your way to God. As God's athlete, be sober; the stake is immortality and eternal life." Imnografie Tropar (Glasul 4) :Şi părtaş obiceiurilor şi următor scaunelor Apostolilor fiind, lucrare ai aflat, de Dumnezeu însuflate, spre suirea privirii la cele înalte. Pentru aceasta, cuvântul adevărului drept învăţând şi cu credinţă răbdând până la sânge, sfinţite mucenice Ignatie, roagă-te lui Hristos Dumnezeu să mântuiască sufletele noastre. Condac (Glasul 4) :De la Răsărit astăzi te-ai înălţat şi toată făptura ai luminat-o cu învăţăturile Mirelui, Celui împodobit de Dumnezeu, purtătorule de Dumnezeu Ignatie. Iconografie Sfântul Ignatie Teoforul este reprezentat, conform Erminiei lui Dionisie din Furna (ed. Sofia, București, 2000, p. 152), ca un episcop bătrân, cu barba lungă, spunând următoarele: "Doamne Dumnezeule, Atotțiitorule, Cela ce ești unul sfânt, primești jertfă de laudă de la cei ce te cheamă pe tine cu toată inima..." Iar pentru icoana care reprezintă mucenicia sa (pomenită la 20 decembrie), erminia precizează doar că se săvârșește fiind mâncat de lei. Frecvent, sunt reprezentati doi lei care il atacă pe Sfânt, care apare așa cum este descris mai sus, cu veșmintele episcopale. Legături externe * Calendar ortodox Sinaxar (limba română). * Scrieri creștine timpurii Texte online ale Scrisorilor Sf. Ignatie (engleză). * Ecleziologia Sf. Ignatie al Antiohiei de Pr. John S. Romanides (engleză) *"Found to be above death": Ecclesiology as Eucharistic Soteriology in the epistles of St. Ignatius of Antioch, de Andrew Stephen Damick *Ignatie al Antiohiei - 131 de creștini pe care ar trebui să îi cunoască fiecare din revista Christian History *Icoana și mucenicia Sf. Ignatie Teoforul *Viața și icoana Sf. Ignatie al Antiohiei Note Categorie:Părinţi apostolici Categorie:Episcopi Categorie:Sfinţi Părinţi Categorie:Mucenici Categorie:Sfinţi ar:إغناطيوس النوراني en:Ignatius of Antioch